Semiconductors are very important products necessary in various industries. A semiconductor chip is produced, for example, by slicing a silicon monocrystal into a given thickness to produce a silicon wafer, and then forming plural integrated circuits and the like on this silicon wafer.
In the process for producing this semiconductor chip, a silicon wafer put on an electrostatic chuck is subjected to various treatments such as etching and CVD to form a conductor circuit, an element and the like. At this time, corrosive gas such as gas for deposition or gas for etching is used; therefore, it is necessary to protect an electrostatic electrode layer from corrosion by the gas. Also, since it is necessary to induce adsorption power, the electrostatic electrode layer is usually coated with a ceramic dielectric film and the like.